1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough capacitor and a mounted structure of the feedthrough capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a hitherto-known feedthrough capacitor having a capacitor element body in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately laminated together, and terminal electrodes formed on the surface of the capacitor element body (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 01-206615).